


Memories

by akemi42



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Het, Video, asriel/marisa, hdm, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asiel and Marisa may be the only het pairing I truly love. It is a shame that there will not be any more His Dark Materials films because these two are so angsty. Here is my first tribute; there will likely be more to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Pairing:** Asiel/Coulter  
 **File Size:** 33 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Memories"  
 **Artist:** Within Temptation  
 **Summary:** Asiel and Marisa may be the only het pairing I truly love. It is a shame that there will not be any more His Dark Materials films because these two are so angsty. Here is my first tribute; there will likely be more to come.  
 **Warning:** None

[Download Memories](http://www.akemi42.com/files/MemoriesGC.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Memories on the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2008/08/01/memories-asrielmarisa/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/MemoriesGC.wmv)


End file.
